


Home

by Xanaplayer



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanaplayer/pseuds/Xanaplayer
Summary: A self-indulgent little ficlet where the events in MW3 never happened, and John MacTavish has the promise of a better future. John MacTavish/Reader.
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Home

You stood at the window, your unfocused gaze trained to the rainfall outside. You bit your lip in mild irritation that the weather had so aptly reflected the mood set by the news you’d received.

John would be back on assignment again just six days after returning home.

You’d been in a relationship with your handsome soldier for nearly two years now, and had since become accustomed to his work taking more of each other’s time together. But it didn’t make the separation any less painful. 

You didn’t hear him walk into the room to stand beside you. You snapped out of your spell to look at him when he put his hand on your shoulder, his face crumpling into remorse to mourn the time lost together that he’d promised you when he came back. Your face was puffy from crying, eyes red and watered while trying to hold in words you knew you wouldn’t mean.

“I’m sorry, lass.”

You leaned in to embrace him, more sobs coming from you as he held you to his chest, his hands now moved to keep you flush to him. You’d surprised yourself with your cries; it wasn’t the first time he had to leave for a job on such short notice. But he’d been gone for so long this last time. Nearly nine months. Nine months, and worse for wear with a fresh scar above his left eye and fresh bruising along his torso. On more than one occasion, you would feel him wake with a start - labored breathing, a cold sweat on his skin; a nightmare. He never told you any details and you had never asked. What he did for the safety of his country, for those he loved, for you, wore on him, and it was beginning to show. 

“Sweetheart, I’m-”

You leaned up to kiss him then. It was all you could do. You were seized by a sudden wave of desperation to memorize the feel of his skin on yours. He’d be gone, gone out of your life again for who knows how long.

The two of you parted to look at each other. His beautiful blue eyes framed by heavy brows as he continued to run his hands along your back trying to soothe you. 

“It won’t be long this time. A few days.”

“Can we disappear up to Scotland for a while after you’re back?” His brows rose in response to your sudden question, however quiet it was.

“That’s an idea,” He smiled with the thought to move forward, beyond this moment in time. “Wanna make sure no one will find me, eh?”

You smiled then, pleased with his implication that you would try to keep him away from the world if you could. “They can’t put you to work if they can’t find you. Seems like a solid plan to me,” you continued, enjoying the intimacy of talking about the future even if it lacked certainty. 

He let out a chuckle, content to entertain your line of thinking. His service record was going on 18 years now, and while he wasn’t a young man anymore, he wasn’t an old one either. In the nine months that he’d been away, all of his thoughts stayed occupied in this space, in this flat with you. The future that he wanted, he decided while operating in some god-awful base in Russia, was with you. Being able to return home to your shared flat near Regent’s Park in London was always the biggest victory he would ever claim. 

“And what would we be getting up to there, hmm? Keen to go back to the coast?” He teased, letting himself stoke anticipation. You could care less about the scenery. You loved the quiet of it all, and the pair of you would certainly not be lacking any kind of alone time. 

“Of course, visiting up north in the middle of the winter is my idea of fun,” you answered playing along. 

He scooped you up then, and you squealed. “I’ve got a fun idea of my own to tell you before I leave,” he said as he left to take you to your shared bedroom.

\- - -

He woke up early the following morning, far too early to leave just yet. You were curled against his side sleeping peacefully and for a few moments he lay there to watch you and run his hand softly against your exposed back. You stirred awake from the action and looked up to him as you shared a moment of silence, nothing but the quiet sounds of your breathing filling the room.

“I love you.” You whispered, scared to speak too loudly for fear that it would break this peace you found yourselves in.

“I love you too,” he said, equally as quiet. He began to move then, having to get ready to meet up with the rest of his team. It wasn’t a strenuous routine, shower and get dressed. He returned to your side after he was done, boots on and bag packed. He leaned down to kiss you again one last time “I’ll see you when I get back.”


End file.
